


Forget-me-not

by etmuse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt simply <i>cannot</i> believe that Blaine <i>forgot</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt pinkfairy727 gave me this afternoon on twitter.

Kurt huffed, tossing things into his locker and glaring at Blaine’s photo on the door.

“How could he forget?” he muttered. “I’ve been dropping hints for weeks.”

He’d awoken to ‘Happy Birthday’ texts from all his friends; Blaine’s had simply said ‘Sorry, can’t do coffee this morning. See you at school. xxx'

He was venting his frustration on a no-longer-needed chemistry textbook when there was a tap on his shoulder.

He spun around, nearly knocking the cake from Blaine’s hands.

The cake. The exquisitely frosted cupcake with a single candle.

“Happy birthday, Kurt,” he smiled. “You didn’t think I’d forget?”


End file.
